


Howl for me?

by fire_andwolfsbane



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_andwolfsbane/pseuds/fire_andwolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek, tell me, how much-“<br/>“How much…?”<br/>“How much you love me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl for me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, un bete'd so please be kind uhh i wrote this when i was sleep deprived and fixed it up for like 3 months you can find me on tumblr if you want, comments would be nice, thanks :)

“Derek,” stiles said breathlessly “tell me please” the moon shining down illuminated their masked expressions.  
“Why stiles?” Derek asked quelling his annoyance.  
“Because Derek, I need to know,” the need in his voice, and the pain growing on his face was noted to Derek, but Derek being Derek wanted to make Stiles beg.  
“Say it Stiles” he pressed.  
“Derek,” stiles huffed out not wanting to express his vulnerability.  
“Say it Stiles, or I won’t tell you.”  
“Derek, tell me, how much-"  
“How much…?”  
“How much you love me.” Stiles said hunching his shoulders and ducking his head, his cheeks getting red.  
“To the moon and back” Derek said stepping closer to stiles. He smiled lifting up Stiles’ chin. The cool night air mixed with Derek’s warm body sent a shiver down his spine, he forced his eyes to stay locked on Derek’s grey green ones.  
“I love you to the moon and back” Derek said.  
“Prove it” stiles replied incredulously. His eyes taking on a shade of their own.  
“How?” Derek asked tracing his fingers over stiles’ freckles. “I’ll do anything.”  
“Would you give me the bite? Derek, would you submit to me? Would you howl for me? Derek, would you?” Derek knew stiles wasn't challenging him, he could tell by the racing of his heart and the shifting of his eyes, but he hadn't actually expected stiles to come up with ways to prove his undying love.

Derek grew stiff his eyes glowing a dangerous red.“Yes.” Derek said despite himself “if you want-need me to, I will. What do you want me to do stiles?” Stiles placed his hands on the side of Derek’s waist, while Derek continued tracing the lines of his face, he leaned in pressing his lips soft and firm to stiles’. They stayed close like that after they had kissed, breathing in the same air.  
“Howl for me” stiles whispered stepping back.  
“Are you sure?” Derek asked as stiles continued walking out of sight. Stiles walked until he was sure he was a few safe feet away tangled in the branches hidden by the trunks.“Yeah I’m sure, howl for me Derek” Derek closed his eyes breathing the faint scent of Stiles. He barely heard what stiles was saying until those three little words escaped his mouth “I love you” Stiles had never said those words afraid he would loose his love once he found it. “Derek I love you so much, you don’t have to howl if you don’t-” before he finished and ear splitting howl erupted through the woods. Tears rolled down his face he stood from the ground and released a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
“Thank you Derek, I love you so much”  
“Prove it” came Derek’s deep rustic voice behind him. Derek wrapped his arms around stiles’ waist, his nose nestled in the crook of his neck

“How”

" will you trust me? Stiles, will you kiss me? Will you be mine? Stiles, would you?” Derek looked in stiles’ eyes searching for a look he couldn't find.  
" yes Derek, I’d do anything, but what do you want?”

“Kiss me” said Derek rubbing his thumb under stiles’ ear

“Are you sure” stiles asked smiling

“Yeah, I’m sure”


End file.
